


Дыши

by Kildare



Category: The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: Все страхи – в наших головах. А все опасности – от тех, кто их осознает.





	

Ричард стоически пытался сохранить серьезное лицо.  
  
– Нет, Уоррен. Никакой опасности. Совершенно. Я обещаю, – повторил он уже в тысячный, кажется, раз и потянул друга за собой. От ворот их отделяло каких-то пять-семь метров.  
  
– Нооо... – протянул Уоррен, пытаясь сопротивляться, но Ричард был непреклонен как тридцать Сестер света разом. Он вздохнул и позволил вытолкнуть себя за ворота на мост.  
  
Даже в этот ранний час их окружала толпа людей – торговцы, спешащие отвезти заказанные Дворцом товары, посетители, желающие получить наставление и благословение Сестер, праздные любопытствующие – десятки и десятки людей потоком вливались в открытые ворота Дворца Пророков. Уоррен растерянно застыл, Ричард же выпустил из рук его рукав, закинул на плечо сумку и, не оглядываясь, быстро зашагал по мосту, легко лавируя между людьми.  
  
– Уоррен! – услышал тот уже издалека. – Еще минута и ты останешься здесь в полном одиночестве.  
  
Новая тактика принесла плоды – Уоррен судорожно сглотнул и бегом кинулся за другом, изо всех сил пытаясь не выпустить из виду его спину. Запыхавшись, он все-таки догнал Ричарда и хотел было возмутиться, но осекся, увидев, что тот широко улыбается.  
  
– Не так уж и сложно, не правда ли? – спросил тот.  
  
Уоррен пожал плечами, сосредоточив все внимание на том, чтобы ни с кем не столкнуться.  
  
– Кому как.  
  
Ричард усмехнулся и хлопнул его по плечу.  
  
– Держись. Твои страдания только начинаются.

***

  
  
Две недели Ричард потратил только на то, чтобы заставить Уоррена выйти из хранилища. Хотя Уоррен и сам желал закончить свое заточение, все же страх перед открытыми пространствами, перед людьми, перед практически всем на свете оказался настолько силен, что Ричард только удивленно качал головой. Ему, выросшему буквально в лесу, казалось невероятным, что можно променять открытое небо и уют знакомого до каждой веточки леса на добровольное заточение в каменных залах с низкими потолками, вечной сыростью и затхлым запахом пыльных книг, к которым не прикасались годами, а то и веками. Он рассказывал Уоррену о Вестландии, об Оленьем Лесе, о том, что успел увидеть в Срединных Землях, о людях из племени Тины, рассказывал так ярко и воодушевленно, что Уоррену порой казалось, что она сам побывал там и видел все это своими глазами.  
  
Правда, иногда Ричард осекался на середине повествования – будто внезапно понимал, что упустил какой-то ключевой элемент – молчал пару секунд, а потом, тряхнув головой, начинал снова, но уже что-то другое. Уоррен наблюдал за ним и в эти моменты видел, как мелькала в его взгляде затаенная боль, словно он потерял что-то важное, без чего история никак не могла быть закончена. Но благоразумно не спрашивал – Ричард пытался смириться с тем, что потерял, и Уоррен опасался, что его вмешательство сделает только хуже.  
  
Сначала они просто вышли из Дворца. Ричарду с помощью долгих уговоров удалось убедить его пойти на стену. Уоррен иногда удивлялся, как ему хватало терпения на бесконечное повторение одного и того же. Ричард вообще не выглядел терпеливым человеком – еще с его нашумевшего появления во Дворце Пророков стало ясно, что он скорее выхватит меч и покрошит все препятствия в капусту, нежели будет долго и упорно объяснять, чего хочет добиться. Но с Уорреном они никогда не высказывал ни малейшего раздражения. Отчего-то Уоррену хотелось верить, что Ричард был таким только с ним.  
  
Когда они, наконец, добрались до верха стены, Ричард схватил Уоррена за плечи и развернул лицом к морю.  
  
– Смотри, – только и шепнул он.  
  
И Уоррен смотрел. Огромный солнечный шар медленно опускался к воде, подсвечивая всеми оттенками золотого низко висящие облака. Создавалось впечатление, что в небе застыл еще один Дворец, красивее, величественнее и волшебнее настоящего. Золотой путь от него протянулся по воде, казалось, прямо к ногам Уоррена.  
  
– Дыши, – раздался тихий голос у него над ухом.  
  
Уоррен резко набрал воздуха в легкие, поняв, что он действительно забыл, как дышать. А еще вдруг осознал, что Ричард так и не убрал руки с его плеч.  
  
Ричард тихо засмеялся.  
  
– Видишь, – сказал он уже громче, – это не так уж страшно. И определенно стоит твоего внимания.  
  
Он отпустил Уоррена, шагнул вперед и оперся на парапет, рассеяно наблюдая, как облачный дворец медленно тает в лучах уходящего солнца. Уоррен зябко передернул плечами. Когда Ричард отодвинулся, ему вдруг показалось, что вместе с ним ушла часть той странной магии, которую нельзя было почувствовать, увидеть, понять, но из-за которой все, на что обращал его внимание Ричард, становилось самым важным и значимым в его жизни.  
  
–Да, – пробормотал он сбивчиво. – Спасибо.  
  
Ричард обернулся, и последний луч солнца, прежде чем потухнуть, прошелся по его волосам.  
  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – улыбнулся он. Улыбнулся, казалось, искренне, но от спрятанной за этой улыбкой боли Уоррен был готов бежать на край света.

***

  
  
Только когда они выбрались из людского потока, Уоррен решился спросить, куда они идут. Ричард ничего не ответил, только небрежно махнул рукой, указывая направление. Уоррен посмотрел в указанную сторону и удивленно воззрился на Ричарда.  
  
– В Хагенский лес? Ты шутишь?  
  
Ричард пожал плечами.  
  
– Я там не раз бывал. И даже ночью, как ты помнишь.  
  
– И на тебя напал мрисвиз.  
  
– Добрые духи, Уоррен! Начало дня на дворе, ну какие мрисвизы? Этот лес гораздо безопаснее, чем место, которое мы только что покинули. Деревья, по крайней мере, не изображают из себя умудренных жизнью и опытом старушенций. Свою силу они не заслужили, но только и ищут возможность вмешаться в твою жизнь, перевернуть ее с ног на голову и заставить тебя страдать. Лучше бы сидели себе тихо у камина и вязали свитера внукам!  
  
Уоррен внезапно представил сестру Улицию, сидящую у камина с вязанием, почему-то с руками-ветками и листвой на голове, и, не удержавшись, громко рассмеялся.  
  
– Ладно, веди, – согласился он, все еще улыбаясь.  
  
Они пробыли в лесу весь день. «Дыши», – иногда напоминал ему Ричард, когда Уоррен в очередной раз забывал об этом, захваченный окружающим его простором, атмосферой покоя и величия и может быть призрачной, но все-таки свободой. Ричард вел его вглубь не торопясь, но и не останавливаясь надолго, шел уверенно, будто по дому – хотя если разобраться, лес и был его домом, пусть не этот, но все же. Уоррен уже давно потерял всякую ориентацию, но послушно следовал за другом. В какой-то момент он вдруг перестал бояться открытого пространства и того, что они не выберутся отсюда. В какой – даже сам не сообразил, только отчетливо понял, что сейчас, здесь, с Ричардом опасности нет. Он слушал, как Ричард рассказывал ему о деревьях, о травах, показывал, как ориентироваться в лесу, но слова плыли где-то над ним – информация не задерживалась в голове. Вместо этого он вслушивался в мягкий негромкий голос, по отдельности фиксируя эмоции, прячущиеся за каждым словом.  
  
– Почему ты не боишься? – вдруг невпопад спросил он, кажется, перебив какую-то лекцию о лечебных травах.  
  
Ричард удивленно уставился на него.  
  
– Чего не боюсь? Мелиссы? – только сейчас Уоррен заметил, что он держит в руках какое-то растение.  
  
– Кхм... прости. Нет, я имею ввиду вообще – почему ты не боишься мрисвизов, других порождений Безымянного, ну вообще всего.  
  
К удивлению Уоррена, Ричард запрокинул голову и от души расхохотался.  
  
– Почему ты решил, что я ничего не боюсь? – наконец смог выдохнуть он.  
  
Уоррен поискал глазами, на что можно присесть, и неуклюже опустился на поваленный ствол дерева.  
  
– Веками считалось, что в этот лес опасно ходить после заката – но пришел ты и своими действиями доказал обратное. Ты говорил, что победил своего отца – могущественного волшебника по твоим словам. Что прошел через завесу, побывав на границе мира мертвых. Как? Как можно пройти через все это и не сойти с ума от страха?  
  
– Встань-ка, – скомандовал Ричард. Уоррен посмотрел на него недовольно – за день хождений он изрядно устал и ноги гудели. Ричард протянул руку, не приемля возражений, так что пришлось подчиниться. Когда Уоррен отошел от ствола, Ричард вытащил нож и поддел кору в том месте, где он сидел. Кора легко отделилась, явив миру своих жителей – нескольких небольших жуков, маленького скорпиона и ярко зеленую змейку, тут же исчезнувшую в траве. Уоррен смотрел во все глаза.  
  
– Эта малышка ядовита настолько, что после укуса ты даже не успеешь добраться до края леса и, возможно, даже твои целительские способности не помогут. Так какая разница от чего умереть – от прикосновения Владетеля или от этой красавицы?  
  
Уоррен поморщился при упоминании Владетеля, все еще скованный предрассудками, и внезапно понял, что дрожит.  
  
– Все страхи – в наших головах, Уоррен. А все опасности – от тех, кто их осознает. Змея укусит тебя не потому, что желает смерти – только потому, что инстинктивно видит в тебе врага, угрожающего ее жизни. Люди же убивают порой просто потому, что им так захотелось. Так кого стоит бояться больше?  
  
Уоррен пожал плечами – Ричард явно не ждал ответа на свой вопрос.  
  
– Бояться надо действительно страшных вещей. Например, своих ошибок. Я боюсь, Уоррен, я до чертиков боюсь, что Владетель проникнет в наш мир и уничтожит его, но еще больше я боюсь того, что я ничего не смогу с этим поделать. То, что он может это сделать – не вина мира, это вина людей. Моя ошибка, прежде всего.  
  
– Но ты же не мог знать...  
  
– Не мог. Не должен был. Не хотел. Кого это волнует? И вместо того, чтобы разгребать все, что я натворил, я сижу тут, ковыряюсь в траве и пытаюсь «почувствовать свой Хань», чтоб его черти побрали, – Ричард раздраженно швырнул пучок на землю и спрятал нож.  
  
Уоррен шагнул вперед и посмотрел в глаза Ричарду. Теперь, когда он не сутулился и не опускал взгляд, вдруг оказалось, что он вполне может смотреть ему в глаза, не запрокидывая голову.  
  
– Ты, правда, так считаешь? Что все, что ты делаешь здесь, бесполезно? И занятия с Сестрами, и эти... – Уоррену пришлось сглотнуть комок в горле, прежде чем продолжить, – прогулки?  
  
Ричард замер и растеряно взъерошил волосы.  
  
– Я... нет, что ты, я не имел в виду... Ах, черт, прости, Уоррен. Знаешь, без Дворца Пророков я бы обошелся – слишком дорогого он мне стоил. Но я рад, что повстречал здесь тебя – значит, все же, мое путешествие сюда не было бесполезным.  
  
Ричард замолк, рассеянно ковыряя носком сапога землю. И Уоррен решился.  
  
– Чего же он тебе стоил, Ричард?  
  
Тот ощутимо вздрогнул и внимательно посмотрел на Уоррена. От взгляда его стальных глаз у Уоррена все внутри словно превратилось в холодный металл.  
  
– Смысла жизни.

***

  
  
Сон не шел. Уоррен по возвращении не стал спускаться в хранилище, а отправился в свою комнату, в которой бывал так редко, что на скопившейся в углах пыли можно было бы нарисовать подробную карту Танимуры. Разговор с Ричардом не выходил у него из головы, и он раз за разом прокручивал слова, сказанные по дороге назад.  
  
_– В конечном счете, не важно, кто ты, где ты находишься и против чего борешься. Главное – те, ради кого ты это делаешь... Просто однажды ты понимаешь, где твое место в жизни.  
  
– Мое место здесь, во Дворце...  
  
– Нет, Уоррен. Твое место рядом с теми, кого ты любишь.  
  
– Но...  
  
– Кого ты по-настоящему любишь.  
_  
Уоррен рывком поднялся с постели и подошел к окну. Сдернул тяжелые портьеры, годами закрывавшие его, и поскорее открыл створки, выпуская из комнаты взметнувшуюся пыль.  
  
_Дыши._  
  
Он вздохнул полной грудью, вбирая в себя свежий ночной запах моря и звуки спящего Дворца. Предрассветный бриз ворвался в помещение, взметнув разбросанные бумаги и перевернув страницы в открытых книгах. Уоррен чувствовал себя, будто только что очнулся от многолетней спячки – словно ветер пронесся не только по комнате, но и у него в голове.  
  
_Твое место рядом с теми, кого ты любишь._  
  
Уоррен улыбнулся. Предстоял сложный разговор, но он больше не боялся.

***

  
  
Время тянулось невыносимо медленно. Уоррен несколько раз порывался найти Ричарда самостоятельно, но останавливал себя. Он пытался работать, но ловил себя на том, что бездумно перечитывает одну и ту же строчку по нескольку раз. Раздражённо отодвинул книги и принялся ходить из угла в угол.  
  
Уже перевалило за полдень, когда он все-таки не выдержал и решил отправиться на поиски. В конце концов, найти Ричарда Рала во Дворце Пророков – невелика задача. Порой казалось, что любая Сестра и послушница знают, где находится их самый беспокойный подопечный. Он распахнул дверь и едва не столкнулся с Ричардом лоб в лоб.  
  
– Уоррен, дружище! – Ричард влетел в комнату и Уоррен был вынужден отступить, чтобы не попасть под ноги внезапному стихийному бедствию. Однако это его не спасло – уже через секунду он оказался сжат в крепких объятиях.  
  
– А я... как раз... тебя искал... – умудрился прохрипеть Уоррен, – хотел поговорить...  
  
Ричард рассмеялся и отпустил друга.  
  
– Уоррен, я влюблен! И женюсь!  
  
За два удара сердца Уоррен успел побывать во владениях Создателя и провалиться в бездну Владетеля.  
  
Он отступил на шаг и, неосознанно копируя Ричарда, взъерошил волосы рукой.  
  
_Дыши, Уоррен, дыши._  
  
– Я... – он запнулся на мгновение, собираясь с силами и запирая все, что хотел сказать, в самый дальний и самый потаенный уголок своей памяти. – Я очень рад за тебя. И кто же избранница? Надеюсь, не Паша?  
  
Ричард покачал головой.  
  
– Нет-нет. Она Мать-Исповедница, и я тебя обязательно познакомлю с ней, – он посмотрел на Уоррена и слегка нахмурился. – Ты, кажется, что-то хотел мне сказать?  
  
_Мое место рядом с тобой._  
  
Уоррен махнул рукой и улыбнулся.  
  
– Ничего особо важного, Ричард. Это может подождать.  
  
Тот кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
– Ричард?  
  
– Да?  
  
_С тобой._  
  
– Дыши.


End file.
